Usuario discusión:Kanohi Zatth
Hi Kanohi Zatth -- we are excited to have Bionicle Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Juan David Ruiz BZP? Vos sos el miembro de BZP Kanohi Zatth? --Aricthior 01:01 27 abr 2008 (UTC) Si, si lo soy. hola ayudare en lo que pueda PD: tambien este es mi user en bzp Toa tahu warrior of time Borrar Artículos ¿Un usuario puede borrar paginas? Si es así, me puede enviar un mensaje que diga como hacerlo.--Toa Donko 23:33 12 jul 2008 (UTC) Me parece que un usuario no puede borrararticulos, creo que solo yo puedo. Si se necesita borrar articulos por favor poner los nombres aqui. Yo me encargare del resto. Artículos para borrar Estos son artículos o imágenes que son no canon o no tienen participacion en la historia de BIONICLE (o importancia en el Wiki) y que deben ser borrados: *Toa metru *Kanohi miru * , existe una imagen mejor. --Toa Donko 17:15 2 dic 2008 (UTC) Creo que Bionicle glatorian 2009 no debe ser borrado debe quedarse ahí hasta que salga la info del 2009 --El Señor Artificial He dejado la pagina, pero esta bloqueada, asi que nadie la puede cambiar. Y creo que deberia bloquear las pag. de usuario y la portada para que solo los usuarios los cambien El señor anrtificial 00:27 28 oct 2008 (UTC) ---- Hola, podrias borrar este artículo: Eletricidad teclie mal el nombre.--Toa vahki 00:51 17 feb 2009 (UTC) Plantillas Disculpa pero necesitamos plantillas de organizaciones/grupos como toa mata toa nuva, toa inika, orden de mata nui, etc-, tambien de matoran y otros tipos como rahi, yo no se hacerlas pero si habria ayudaria a la pagina a verse mejor. Toa tahu warrior of time Plantillas: * Hermandad de Makuta * Av-Matoran * Matoran de Sombras * Bohrok Problemas He tenido unos problemas con mis "acciones" de Usuario y no se si a otros Usuarios les pasa lo mismo: No me aparecen los consejos al editor, y en la widget principal (en esa donde se buscan artículos y que simpre esta, mientras los editores anónimos la tienen) no obtengo acceso a ella(por ejmplo, donde dice comunidad, no tengo acceso a donde dice Usuarios destacados,etc). Tampoco tengo acceso a mi colocador de Widgets y a las cositas (esos cuadrados arriba del editor) que enlasan y todo lo demás. Yo entonces te pregunto: ¿me podrías ayudar a arreglar esto? -[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']]/[[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']] Le tienes que dar donde dice ¿ya eres un miembro? Log in. El Señor artificial Gracias Señor artificial ahora tengo acceso. -[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']]/[[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']] Por nada Toa Donko --El Señor artificial Logo del Wiki Yo pienso que hay que elegir un nuevo logo para el Wiki como uno de Mistika o Phantoka algo así--El Señor Artificial creo que es una idea interesante. lo voy a pensar. Es mejor que elijamos esl logo para cuando Greg afirme que los glatorian son reales porque si ponemos uno de Mistika o Phantoka, cuando salgan los glatorian el logo sera algo anticuado El señor anrtificial 15:51 25 oct 2008 (UTC) es una buena forma de pensar sobre eso. ¿Por cierto me puedes cambiarme el nombre el señor anrtificial a El Señor Artificial? El señor anrtificial 22:17 26 oct 2008 (UTC) alguien tiene una imagen para el logo? El señor anrtificial 21:04 3 nov 2008 (UTC) Y si tal vez el logo sea una imagen del G. Espíritu Mata Nui o de la Isla de Mata Nui, y una imagen de esa que digan imagen no disponible como esas del BS01, podría ser una cabeza de Toa Mata sin máscara.--Toa Donko 02:22 24 nov 2008 (UTC) Si creo que sería mejor el Espíritu de Mata nui y deberíamos hacer votaciones para el logo (como hicimos para Tridax Pod)El Señor Artificial 22:16 25 nov 2008 (UTC) Entonces donde creen que lo debemos hacer? Nostradamus 01:20 26 nov 2008 (UTC) Voy a poner imag. para el logo en las candidaturasm y así lo decidimeros ¿Estas de acuerdo? -El Señor Artificial 20:43 26 nov 2008 (UTC) perfecto Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 20:47 26 nov 2008 (UTC) Esperen, si es que gana Mata Nui, tendremos que escribirle encima cuando se vuelva logo Bioniclepedia o Bionicle Wikia, y si pierde el de los Mistika, vamos a tener que eliminarlo del Wiki, ya que tenemos una imagen de los Mistika y no nos sirviría con algo escrito. A, y Kanohi Zatth, me puedes cambiar el nombre al de Toa Dobko, ya existe una persona con ese apodo, y al parecer es famoso. No quiero que él descubra que sin querer estamos usando el mismo apodo (así aprovechas de cambiarle también el nombre al sr. Artificial) --Toa Donko 23:45 26 nov 2008 (UTC) no he podido encontrar como cambiar nombres, pero si pueden cambiar su firma. lo siento. Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 03:17 27 nov 2008 (UTC) Kanohi Zatth yo creo que deberías bloquear la IP de GAKO ya que casi un 57% de sus editaciones son no canon yo lo unico que hice fue ponerle la Adv1 PD: Guardare la imag. perdedora del Logo para ver si algun día la necesitamos - El Señor Artificial 20:22 27 nov 2008 (UTC) Su servidor lo ha hecho posible Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 21:24 27 nov 2008 (UTC) Que quieres decir?El Señor Artificial 21:30 27 nov 2008 (UTC) que GAKO ha sido baneado por 3 dias. Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 22:48 27 nov 2008 (UTC) Gracias, ese tipo no seguira poniendo no canon El Señor Artificial 23:43 27 nov 2008 (UTC) Vandalismo Los usuarios GAKO y SEBA BIONICLE estan vandalizando artículos, creo que hay que congelar sus cuentas o algo así - El señor anrtificial 19:52 3 nov 2008 (UTC) LOGO Kanohi Zatth ya se eligió el Logo, y el ganador es: Mata_nui.jpg --El Señor Artificial 14:26 2 dic 2008 (UTC) Pues que asi sea! Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 16:53 2 dic 2008 (UTC) Tengo una idea. Que tal si remodelamos la parte física y algunos artículos del Wiki, y esta nueva presentación del Wiki empezaría en el Año nuevo. Si aceptas esto Kanohi Zatth, respondeme esto para que yo te de más consejos y te explique esta idea mejor.(No coloques la imagen de Mata Nui como logo ahora, mi idea incluye el día en que se vuelve logo.) -.[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Debo admitir que es una idea interesante. Esta bien. Que asi sea, Toa Donko.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 01:29 3 dic 2008 (UTC) Primero para iniciar esto debemos obtener uno de esos que muestran lo que falta para algo (esos de BS01), y en el colocaremos la fecha estimada para la muestra del nuevo wiki, o sea el 1 de Enero, cuando empezará afuncionar. Al igual que en Bioniclepedia necesito que coloques este reloj con la razón de porque esta y porque nigun anonimo puede editar (ve más adelante) la parte de arriba donde se pueda ver en todo artículo. A todos los artículos hay que colocarles codigo de fuente con tal de que solo los usuarios puedan editar y los "anónimos" no sigan haciendo más artículo, con lo que nos da más tiempo en preocuparnos de los artículos que ya tenemos. Los Usuarios tendran codigo de fuente permanente, ya que los "anónimos" pueden dañar nuestras páginas de Usurio, mientras que si la daña otro usuario sabremos quién fue y podremos advertirle o bloquearle. El logo del Wiki sera mejor que lo coloquemos el día 1 de Enero, para que así tengamos que ver lo que necesitamos este mes y el siguiente que va ser nuevo año iniciaremos con un "nuevo tipo de Wiki", con un nuevo logo (que diga Bioniclepedia) y una nueva forma de editar, tratare de pasar la noticia para que nuevos miembros vengan a editar y nos ayuden con más sugerencias para este proyecto. -.[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Es una idea excelente. Me pondre a trabajar en eso ahora mismo Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 23:22 3 dic 2008 (UTC) Para que no te confundas, cuando me refería a que los Usuarios deben tener codigo de fuente, que solo entre ellos se puedan editar, ejemplo, si Yo coloco en mi página de Usuario un artículo que yo no cree en mi lista de artículos creados, el verdadero miembro creador del artículo podra editar y sacarlo de mi lista, al igual que darse premios entre ellos. Te tendré una sorpresa en los siguientes días, sabes qué, te la dare de regalo para navidad. ¿Puedes contactarte con Aricthior a traves de BS01 para que se entere de lo que esta pasando? Creo que tu ya sabes quien es él allí, a él también lo vamos a necesitar en este proyecto. -.[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Bueno, ya le mande el mensaje a Aricthior. Sobre el reloj, estoy medio confundido, asi que intentare contactarme con Swert a ver si el me lo explica mejor. Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 23:49 3 dic 2008 (UTC) Mi Mano Derecha He estado pensando, y he decidido nombrar a un miembro del Wikia como mi mano derecha. A Toa Donko se le han ocurrido ideas buenas, y contribuye mucho a este Wikia. Ademas, necesito que alguien chequee el Wikia cuando yo no pueda. Asi que, Toa Donko, eres ahora un Administrador. Consideralo mi regalo de navidad :-) Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 23:57 3 dic 2008 (UTC) Gracias, te lo agradesco mucho. Empezaré desde mañana a hacer tu regalo, mañana aquí salgo de vacaciones, lo que me da más tiempo para ocuparme de la Wiki. Le voy a pedir a todos (incluyendote) que no me digan administrador, ya que solo te considero a ti administrador de aquí, aunque se que tengo casi el mismo poder tuyo, yo me voy a conciderar como gerente general y voy a ayudar ahora mucho al Wiki. Si es que tengo que tomar deciciones grandes, primero te consultare (Tu aprobaras o desaprobaras las deciciones grandes) y si on deciciones menores, como borrar un artículo, no te consultare, ya que ese va a ser un estorbo que no nos permitira creecer como wiki. De todos modos, tu tienes más control en la Wiki, ejemplo, tu puedes hacer cambios físicos al Wiki y yo no, de todas maneras, eso a mi no me molesta. ¡Gracias de nuevo! -.[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Otra pregunta ¿se pueden bloquear todos los artículos al mismo tiempo, con tal de que solo los editen los usuarios y para no hacerlo de uno en uno? -.[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) me parece que no, pero hay una pagina de Wikia que tiene puros tutoriales. seria una buena idea que la chequees igual que yo lo hice. Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 20:40 4 dic 2008 (UTC) ¿Pero cual? Y mira esta página, creo que nos van a tratar de hacer competencia y tienen un foro afiliado, el imperio Toa, un foro de BIONICLE en español, necesitaremos afiliarnos también con un foro de BIONICLE en español no?. -.[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Creo que deberías colocar en Bionicle Wiki:About unas palabras las cuales digan las razones de porque fundaste esta wiki. -.[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Kanohi Zatth ve a Bionicle Wiki:About ahí esta lo del proyecto 2008 --El Señor Artificial 16:31 23 dic 2008 (UTC) Usuario destacado. Muchas gracias. De verdad. ¿No deberías nominar una administración? sería más facil, a demás si vamos a afiliarnos a un foro para tener más usuarios, ya deberámos tener administración. Ha, y por cierto, a Tahu warrior se le ocurrio esta página para afiliarnos http://bioniclelegends.foroslatinos.net/, si es así necesitaremos un usuario para representarnos alla, y si nos va bien, volvernos todos miembros. En cuanto al personal tu administrador, aricthior y yo gerentes y Tahu warrio nuestro primer burocrata/moderador y una ley que diga que solo el administrador puede designar gerentes, solo puede haber un número de gerentes, si algo te pasa, asume el primer gerente y a la vez, asume el primer burocrata como gerente. lo lismo hariamos si algo le pasa a un gerente, hacemos lo mismo. Y en caso de que le pase algo a un burocrata, entre votos del personal designamos a un nuevo burocrata, esas son las ideas que tengo por el momento.--Toa D. 23:50 9 ene 2009 (UTC) UNIVERSO BIONICLE!!! Consegui una imagen del universo bionicle,(bueno una parte, que son los alrededores de Bara Magna del trailer de la nueva pelicula, ¿subo la imagen? -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] si, claro! (al fin y al cabo, son del universo) Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 00:12 17 feb 2009 (UTC) Oye kanohi zatth, que tenemos que hacer para que las web serial que se ven mal se vean bien? -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] que quieres decir? Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 16:54 17 feb 2009 (UTC) Mira para que te des una idea la pagina del blog de takanuva, por lo menos en mi navegador se ve mal, no se en otros. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Aah, ya vi. Pues toca ver como arreglarlo, no? Pueden mirar en Biosector01? Es que toy ocupado con tareas ahorita. Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 16:15 18 feb 2009 (UTC) Ya arregle las paginas, por cierto, puedes borrar las paginas Gran Espiritu, Sombras y Toa Lewa porfavor. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] ¡Atención! Me pregunto si puedes darme B.I.O. codes (los codigos que estan detras de las cajas de los productos), te preguntarás "¿pero tu no tienes varias cajas por los bionicles?" si, pero reciclo las cajas para ganar dinero y soy nuevo en el kanoka club (donde se intercambian los B.I.O. codes por premios información en [http://Bionicle.com) Muchas gracias, Toa Lewa16 03:41 1 mar 2009 (UTC) En brickshelf.com hay un tipo que puso los BIO codes. buscalos. asi los obtuve yo. Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 03:51 1 mar 2009 (UTC) hola este es un mensaje de abiso para q porfavor lean mi histori se titula: toa jaller110 en el cuerpo de otro.Toa jaller110 03:05 14 mar 2009 (UTC) Yo pensaba otra cosa, en vez de eso, impedir que los usuarios no registrados editen, a veces colocan palabras obsenas.--Toa D. 01:06 5 abr 2009 (UTC) Oye zatth te queria preguntar que si podia poner 2 noticias en al portada, una seria de que dejen de hacer articulos, y se pongan a trabajar en los existentes, otro de que participen en el proyecto 2008 y una plantilla que diga que las palabras de la pagina no esta bien hecha(para los que usen traductor) con una imagen no se de algo q no se entienda, tal vez un rahi, o la rau de nokama, eso es todo. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] hola kanohi zatth.yba a preguntarte si me dejas aser una pagina para poner mi hitoria (la q estaba en mi pagina y q la saque)y arriba de la pagina pongo esta es una hitoria inventada por toa jaller110.porfavor trata de decirmi si o no lo antes posible. mmmmmmmm....ya gracias por contestar kanohi zatth.pero me deciluciona.Toa jaller110 01:11 10 abr 2009 (UTC) esq tengo un grave problema.no se poner links.Toa jaller110 01:56 10 abr 2009 (UTC) aber mejor te dejo el link de la pagina.esq andao un poco bolao ultimamente.Toa jaller110 02:16 10 abr 2009 (UTC) Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto pero... POR DIOS!! mira lo que hacen en Chirox, Hydraxon, Takanuva y otros!! Borralos y por favor, hablemos sobre esto, con los demas igual, ya es suficiente de esta oleada de spameos.Toa Lewa16 22:01 21 abr 2009 (UTC) Ok, revisa el historial para que veas, y otra cosa, en estos ultimos 2 dias hemos tenido spameos repentinos de 1 usuario y 4 PCs desconocidas, hagamos algo contra esto, tratemos de contrarrestar esto o quizá hasta que punto lleguen; sobre ese usuario llamado pablox_commander (ademas de que ya fue baneado) puso una imagen de pornografía extrema (no dire de que se trata), por lo tanto los usuarios, algunos, puede que tambien esten involucrados poniendose como anonimos y reemplazando las palabras por perversiones como: sexualidad, organos sexuales, temas de sexualidad y fotos pornograficas, todas estas completamente indeseables...Toa Lewa16 00:09 22 abr 2009 (UTC) Asi es deberiamos evitar q se registren o por lo menos q ip anonimas no puedan editar, y lo peor esa imagen diferente a lo normal, estaba demasiado fea y no apto, me asquee. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] olle puedo poner imagenes banner(si asi es como se dice)Toa jaller110 06:12 2 may 2009 (UTC) a ya ok olle puedo poner una imagen echa por mi en paint pero es de bionicle?¿??Toa jaller110 03:55 3 may 2009 (UTC) Oye kanohi zatth, se que ya estanos en imperio toa y demas, pero me pregunte por que no hacer un foro de esta wiki?, y aqui esta http://bioniclewiki.foroactivo.net/forum.htm, todavia no se registren, me hace falta poner mucho. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] as pensado lo q podria pasar con esto del calentamiento global.tu puedes ayudar.Toa jaller110 19:47 21 may 2009 (UTC)rey de los glatorian(yo) Concurso NO tengo ninguna razon para decir que no tiene que seguir adelante. Es que Donko me dijo que crearon el concurso sin su concentimiento. -- Archivo:CoTD Sig.png FIN DE BIONICLE KANOHI ZATTH, ME GUSTARÍA PEDIRTE UN FAVOR. ME HE ENTERADO DE QUE EL FIN DE LOS SETS DE BIONICLE ESTA MUY CERCA. ASÍ QUE MEGUSTARIA PEDIRTE QUE ENVÍES UN MENSAJE A TODOS LOS USUARIOS REGISTRADOS PIDIENDO QUE ENVIEN UNA QUEJA A www.LEGO.com EN CONTRA DE ESTO. NO PODEMOS PERMITIR QUE EL FIN DE ESTE UNIVERSO LLEGUE. ¿¿¿¿QUE HAREMOS SIN NUESTROS SETS NUEVOS, SIN MONTARLOS SIN ENCONTRAR PIEZAS NUEVAS, SIN ADMIRAR SUS MÁSCARAS, SUS ARMAS,......????? TENEMOS QUE INTENTAR QUE ESTO NO PASE, Y TODOS JUNTOS ES POSIBLE QUE HAGAMOS ALGO. POR FAVOR Y GRACIAS: DARKON FIN DE BIONICLE respuesta Darkon es imposible mandar una carta a lego para que sigan haciendo nuevos sets y si lograriamos mandar una carta a lego no le importaria por dos razones: ya tendrian que haber diseñado los nuevos moldes para nuevos sets ya hicieron un trato con cartoon network para la nueva serial que es ben 10 y tenian que hacer un espacio y decidieron sacar a bionicle de Lego ToaCade -VALE GRACIAS KANOHI ZATTH. TIENES RAZÓN. ESTOY DESESPERADO POR LA NOTICIA Y NO PUEDO CREERME QUE SEA EL FIN DE ESTA FANTÁSTICA SAGA DE JUGUETES. NO ME CABE EN LA CABEZA. PERO HAY QUE DISFRUTAR DE LOS STARS Y RECORDAR PARA SIEMPRE A BIONICLE. DARKON =por cierto Soy ToaCade no kanohi Zatth SORRY NO LO HABÍA VISTO XD DARKON Invitacion Oye si conoces a Alguien o si tu quieres colaborar en la Wiki Exo-Force en Español Esta Pagina http://es.exo-force.wikia.com/wiki/Exo-Force_Wiki Tahu Y El Poder De La Kanohi 19:56 9 mar 2010 (UTC) Mensaje redirigido desde: Usuario:Gravytim Hola, me presento soy MAESTRO AX Administrador-Burócrata de Lego Enciclopedia (es.lego.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:WikiActivity) , me gustaria ofrecervos pedido de aliacion con vuestra wikia (no se si eres el Burócrata de esta wikia, aunque si no lo eres, por favor avisa tu mismo al burócrata sobre este mensaje). Esperare respuesta en mi discusión de Lego Enciclopedia. Atentamente MAESTRO AX. Aviso: Este es un mensaje que me llego a mi pagina de usuario se me pidio que por confucion de no saber si yo era burocrata o solo un usario que si no lo era, que por favor avisara al o los burocratas de BIONICLE Wiki. Ayuda Necesitamos que te encargues de un tal Qwetyuiop55, que no ha hecho nada más que editar páginas con contenido nada que ver con la pagina en cuestion De vuelta a las andadas Tahu reportandose de vuelta, tengo muchos planes y ocupaciones en mi vida actualmente, sería muy largo contar todo, pero con gusto coopero con mi puesto de administrador ¿Estaras conectandote frecuentemente? -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Guerrero del Tiempo']] Sip, voy a intentar conectarme al menos cada día. Si no puedo editar y participar activamente, al menos intentaré supervisar y ayudar. - Zatth